


Taking Over Umbara

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha goes to Umbara, And that he is going to fix it, Fix-It, He decides very quickly he does not like what he sees, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Umbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Alpha-17 is sent to Umbara. He decides he does not like the look of what he sees, and proceeds very quickly to change things up.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Taking Over Umbara

**Author's Note:**

> Likely only going to be 2 or 3 ch long.  
> Apologies if any of the mandoa is incorrect, please let me know if so.

Alpha-17 had landed on Umbara less than ten minutes ago, and was already nearing the decision to shoot the Jedi General in charge. Oh, sure, he wouldn’t kill the bastard. That would get him decommissioned for sure. What he could do, was wound him enough that he had to be taken back to the temple, which in turn would give Alpha free reign of all of his devices, so he could put together a report on what kind of general the Besalisk was being to his men on the front lines. Sometimes it really, really helped being regularly stationed in the same space as a Jedai Council Member.  
“Trooper.”  
Speak of the devil.

With a sigh, Alpha turned, falling back into a loose parade rest, head coked to the side under his bucket.  
“Jedi.”

He watched, tamping down on any amusement quickly, as the jetii bristled, lips curling into a sneer in the corners.

“You’re not at your post.”

Idly, he wondered if all Jedi were this incompetently condescending.  
“My post is wherever I see fit to have it, sir, as I am here on my own orders, not at your request.”

His trigger finger twitched lightly where it was clasping his wrist when the Besalisk’s eyes twitched, brow lowering into a glower.  
“Insolence, trooper-“  
“Captain actually.”

By the twitching that cropped up back onto the jetiise face, he noticed the dwindling respect. Good.

“Captain,” he spat out, but was interrupted by the ping of his comm before he could say anything further.  
With what could have been a low growl, he stomped off, leaving Alpha to stare after him neutrally, before letting out a loud sigh, head falling back.  
“How did I get stuck on assignment with the one laandur dini’la jetii in this whole kriffing war.”

Muttering quietly to himself, he stalked off to find the next lot of troopers to check in on. He was sure Shaak Ti had mentioned the ad, Rex, being sent here before he got shipped out. Surely he’d have some good insight on how well suited the di’kut jetii was to leading a company of men.

Almost a full hour later, and he was in a foul mood. For one, he hadn’t been able to catch even a glimpse of the young captain, and for the second, every single trooper he’d come across had their own essential horror story about Krell or the orders they’d been given by him.  
He’d been expecting to be here for a few days to try get an idea of the jetii, not less than two hours.

Scowling, he kept his body language neutral as yet another group of what should have been shinies finished up talking about how half they’re batch mates or more had been taken out within a week fo being on assignment because of the dini’la tactics the hu’tuun was committing his men to, resulting in far more deaths than should ever be happening. Somehow, in some battles, there were more deaths of vode than he’d ever seen from any other General, with much worse odds.

Forcing a deep breath into his lungs, he gave the men a nod, shutting off the holo he was using to record the information he was being given, and taking off. No more messing around, he needed to find Rex, now.

Another twenty minutes, and he could feel his own eye twitching in irritation, his frustration mounting and curling into a tight ball of heat between his ribs.

Another ten, and he decided to change his priorities, heading back to the ship he came in on to try contact Shaak Ti. He could find his vod’ika afterwards.

Shutting himself in, he made sure to check there were no unwelcome guests on board, before locking the door to any intruders. The last thing he needed was for this conversation to be over heard, or interrupted.

He stood, impatient, as the first ping sounded, waiting for the contact to be received.

When it fell through, he snarled in frustration, before pinging again, starting to pace.

Sent it through a third time.

On the fourth, he was swearing blackly into his head, cursing whatever time differences or schedules were keeping the jedai busy.

“..pha, Alpha, can you read me?”  
Breathing harshly through his nose, he stalked over to be heard by the transmitter.  
“Send a request for Krell to be removed from his position, now. And get him the heel out of command, yesterday.”  
“Alpha, what’s going on?”  
“Do, you, hear me?”  
“Yes, I hear you, but, Captain, I need you to tell me what’s happening.”  
“I’ve hooked my recorder up to the ship, and ma sending you everything I’ve got from the troops about Krell’s,” his face twisted up in disgust, ”leadership qualities.”

A sigh, and he could almost feel the Jedi Master taking a deep breath and calming herself.  
“Okay, I’ll send word to the Temple immediately, and have the chain of Command redirected at your discretion.”  
“I’ll stay, deal with whatever mess might be here and clean up until someone better qualified can be spared.”  
Another pause.  
“Okay, okay that should work. Don’t do anything rash Alpha, I’ll send you what information I can when I manage to get everything sorted.”  
“Yessir.”  
“Be careful Alpha.”  
He signed off, letting himself fall heavily into the chair by the transmitter, and giving himself a handful of seconds to let everything he’d heard over the last hours, and what his actions could entail, before pushing it back into their own compartments. Right now, he just had to not do anything rash, and keep everyone on base until he heard back from the jedai.

Shoving his bucket back onto his head, he finally unlocked the ship, and almost immediately found himself staring at a furious Krell.  
“General,” he drawled.

“Captain,” he hissed.  
“What can I do for you, sir?”  
“Sir,” before Krell could finish balloting himself up to try tower over Alpha in an attempt to intimidate him, they were interrupted, and Alpha finally got his first look at Rex since landing.

He was immediately concerned by the strain on his face.

“Your presence has been requested in a holo-meeting.”

With a final, glaring look at Alpha, and a sneer at Rex, the jetii finally lumbered off, vode darting and stumbling out of his way as he stalked past.  
Turning to face his vod’ika, Alpha took the chance to look at him, and notice how weary he seemed to be, while Rex watched the general leave, a furrow between his brows.

“Gar shuk meh kyrayc vod,” he murmured, bringing a hand up to clasp his shoulder under his pauldron.  
Snorting, Rex glanced at him, lips twitching in a mocking imitation of a smirk before his face fell.  
“Not much chance to rest lately vod.”

Tightening his grip for a second in acknowledgement, he dropped his hand, and moved with him when Rex started walking.

“The jetii seems… gedin’la-“  
He was rewarded with another snort for his cheek, causing him to smirk at his brother as he took his bucket off again, tucking it under an arm.  
“Jetii seems quite, jare’la with his tactics vod, ori’buyce, kih’kovid,” he prodded, wondering what Rex’s own mind was set on about the general’s tactics and his apparent sense of self importance.

It was only his own training, and the fact he was watching Rex closely in his peripheral, that he caught the minute twitching in his face before he clenched his jaw, took a breath, and answered, words low and slow, like he was thinking them over too hard. Or struggling to get them out at all.

“The General does what he thinks is best and will get results-“  
“Jehaat,” he interrupted.  
“I want your honest thoughts vod, not whatever bantha-shite you think you should say.”

Rex sighed heavily, and Alpha turned to face him when he pulled to a stop, eyes darting side to side, brows lowering into a frown as he glared forward at nothing.

“Vod’ika,” he pushed.

Another sigh, and he watched the younger man’s shoulders drop, mask breaking long enough for Alpha to see the pain and confusion behind it.

“Me’bana?”  
“He’s killing men,” Rex started, words hesitant, and voice much weaker than it should be.  
“Every campaign, he doesn’t- he doesn’t care how many die. As long as he gets his results, as long as he wins the battle.”

Alpha felt something hard and heavy settle into his gut, and pressed one thumb against the recorder on his helmet, feeling only the barest flash of guilt before pushing it aside. He needed every scrap of evidence he could get, he couldn’t always wait and ask permission first.

So he let Rex keep talking, about everything he’d seen, everything he’d heard. About how he himself had been treated.  
Alpha let him talk, let the recording run, and fought to keep his rising fury off his face.

He knew the clones were considered expendable. They all did. It was the first thing the dam kaminii made sure to drill into their heads from the moment they were decanted.  
The Republic didn’t care about them, and their purpose was to die if necessary.

The jetiise had changed that for them. They’d cared, they’d tried to keep them alive as much as they could.  
The fact so many vode were now stuck under the command of such a, hut’uun demagolka, rankled Alpha in the worst of ways.

Finally, when he thought he could see the signs of Rex barrelling straight toward a break down, he stopped him, pulling him roughly to knock heads.  
“Breathe vod, breathe.”  
Keeping him there, he stared, frowning, into the blonde’s vacant, wide eyes.

“You need a break vod, go grab some rest, I’ll look after the men and handle Krell.”  
He glared, pulling back when Rex went to protest, spouting on about reports and other nonsense.

“N’epar nu pirur,” he shot back.  
“Go, and rest.”

Finally acquiescing, the captain took a step back.  
“Vor Entye ori’vod.”

Breathing out with relief, he watched the younger man go, making sure he was definitely going toward the barracks and not where the work was thickest. Once he was satisfied, he turned and went in his own direction. He needed to deal with this ori’jagyc, and now, before he gave out more orders and got more good men killed needlessly.


End file.
